Music of Dreams
by Eric's Alan
Summary: Alright so this is my first ever crossover. Not really sure what to say about the story. AlanxEric,WilliamxGrell
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **_Mild language_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Black Butler. __**All recognizable characters belong to Yana Toboso.**___

**Claimer: **_I own the plot._

The frigid air bit against the skin of the teen as he walked down the ice covered streets. His destination was now in view after walking for half an hour. He lived within a reasonable distance from the school so he had no need to stay at the dorms unless there was an event of some kind that required it,though if he really had the mind to he could request a dorm if there were any left,which there were. The blonde entered the classroom where his torture would begin.

"Eric!" he was tackled by a red blur,who he came to know as Grell, and William stood behind him.

"You skipped the assembly again." William started

"Look I'm not in the mood to listen to this. Is there anything you have to say that I have not heard?"

"Probably not."

At this Eric smiled a little "Well then good night." he folded his arms and put his head on them. Hearing the sigh from his friends he fought back a grin as he began to doze. He loved annoying William.

After what felt like only moments he felt something smack his head. Figuring it was William or Grell he slapped the hand that had hit him "Go away..."

"I would wake up it you want to live to see your next class." William warned as their teacher glared at them.

"Music theory is so boring though!" he complained

"That does not give you the rig-" he was cut off by the door opening and a small brunette stepped in the room.

"Ah! Hello you must be Mr. Alan Humphries! You can take the empty seat next to Eric." she turned her attention to the teen at the door.

The brunette only nodded and began to walk toward the back, taking the seat once he reached it. The class was given the hour to study for the test so the room was fairly quiet.

Once the bell rang the small table where Eric and Alan were sitting was instantly surrounded by the other students.

_'Poor kid looks a bit overwhelmed...' _Eric sighed and took the kid's arm and managed to drag him through the crowd.

Only once the two met up with Ronald did Eric let go. William and Grell were not far behind.

"Thanks for that..." Alan said quietly looking down.

"No problem." Eric said in return

"Where is your next class?" William asked "Maybe one of us can show you where to go."

"Umm...well..." Alan fidgeted slightly embarrassed "The band room..." the only one Alan remembered was William and that was because of his help during band camp.

"Eric and Grell have music theory,also Ronald and I have band so we are going there now." William said and added after seeing the look of confusion of the other boy's face he added "Music theory shares a room with the band."

"Well kinda. We only have a small part of the room. The band has the rest." Eric added as they started walking.

"So what do you play,Alan?" Ronald asked after a long silence

"Flute."Alan sighed as he opened the steel door _'Steel? I don't even want to know...'_

Taking his instrument out of the black case he sat at the end of the small row of flute players. A girl slipped into the seat next to him.

Eric looked over to the good sized group who had divided up into their sections and were warming up. He looked at Alan and was surprised to see that the cold look that was once there was now gone and,in its place, was a look of...happiness.

"Mr. Slingby why don't you repeat what I just said?"

The request snapped him back from his thoughts and he was silent due to the fact he had not been paying attention. He heard Grell sigh and the red haired teen slipped him a note.

_Pay attention for once_

Eric swiftly scribbled his own note in reply

_**Sorry but this class is boring!**_

_So? You need the grade._

_**So your my mother now? **_

_Of course not! But you should be worried about graduation. You're just barely passing..._

_**Again I write this: So? It is still passing!**_

Eric turned away as Grell took the note and focused his attention back on the brunette in the band. One by one the wind players were messing up on the piece they were playing and were stopping. Alan seemed like he didn't care that they had stopped and he was the only wind player who had continued. At the moment the other flute players were looking at him like he had two heads and a tail.

"How are you playing that!" the girl next to him gasped

Alan did not break from his instrument as he shrugged. The whole band was now staring. Alan's fingered danced from note to note at a pace that seems impossible,eyes never leaving the music in front of him. Not once did he miss a note nor did his fingers falter.

"Impossible..." whispered William as his saxophone fell to his lap,the neck piece tugging roughly. It was clear he was shocked.

Ronald rested his hands behind his head and mumbled "Well I think we found our solo for this year..."

The band director was staring with his mouth slightly open before he praised the teen with "You have a real talent for this!" grabbing a sheet of music from the piano he asked "Try playing this."

Taking a moment to look over it Alan took a deep breath and began to play.

Everyone in music theory stopped what they were doing and watched the small brunette as he began to play.

_**Eric's Alan: **_Please review and comment! This is short and I realize this. I am sorry for that but it is a test chapter to see if people like this idea. Also in case it caused any confusion: No I did not give him piano music to play I only gave him flute music that was already on the piano. I am writing this because 1. I'm extremely bored and 2. I miss marching band. Let me know if I should continue this. I also promise it gets WAY better! I am going to base the show from our 2010 show but will mix up our stands tunes(2010-2013). Things will be changed around in it to fit the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Alan played through the challenging piece of music with ease. The room fell silent as he ended the last note.

"Alan how would you like to have the solo in this years show?"

"Sure. Why not." Alan replied and to Eric it seemed like the teen was not very enthusiastic about it.

After class ended he was surrounded by other students who were asking various questions and some upperclassmen offering their praise.

-TIME SKIP...AFTER SCHOOL PRACTICE-

"Band ten hut!" the drum major called out and with military precision they obeyed.

"ONE!" they shouted in return

"Parade rest!" again they obeyed.

"Band horns up!"

"AS YOU ARE SIR!"

"Ten hut!"

"ONE!"

"About face!"

"One two three!" they counted off as they moved

"Alexis mix it up now." their director instructed

"Yes sir. Band right face!" she called and as they began she added "Band about face,left flank,left face,drag right!"

Eric and Grell sat back against the wall watching the band run through drills. It was pouring rain outside so drills seemed to be what Mr. Jones decided to do and the band room was large enough for it.

"Band horns up!" Alexis continued but did not give another command.

"Keeps those flutes parallel!" Mr. Jones said

Alan stifled a sigh and stood up straighter,shoulders back,head up,feet together,not moving.

Five minutes later Mr. Jones said "Fall out." and,with many sighs of relief,half the band fell to the floor all at once "Five minute break and then go to sectionals."

Alan slipped over to the far side of the room away from everyone and leaned against the way,sliding down to the ground.

Alan watched from a distance as everyone separated into their own groups,mostly large groups though there were two girls off to the side. They were not speaking to anyone other than each other,heads close speaking in hushed voices. They seemed familiar_ 'In my other class.' _he remembered. Another girl who was shorter than the other two ran over to them and was now talking about something that had her very excited.

"Her name is Monica." a voice broke into his thoughts. Ronald was sitting next to him "The blonde is Amber and the brunette is Samantha."

"Thanks but I was not really interested in knowing." Alan replied coldly,not that Ronald cared.

"Well you should. We are a family here."

"Alan! Break is over come on!" William called from across the room as the brass players went outside, protecting their instruments from the rain while they ran for cover "The flute section is in the back room." he added before following the other saxophone players outside.

Alan pushed open the wooden doors that led to the back room. The rest of the flute section was there waiting.

"Now that Alan has joined us we can start." one girl smiled

Alan took in his new section. The small group consisted of five girls and himself.

The girl who had spoken before said "I'm Amanda."

"My name is Kelsey." the girl next to Amanda spoke up. She had sky blue eyes and light brown hair, her skin was fair but she had an uneven tan,probably from band camp.

"I'm Amber. This is Leah and Tara." the blonde from earlier said. Her brown eyes held a touch of green to them. She had on glasses that were decorated with a gentle spiral design. The frame was tortoise shell and a pale green,they also had no rim at the bottom of each lens.

Leah had a petite frame with long red-orange hair and emerald eyes. Freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. She seemed to move closer to Amber as Alan looked at her and,in return, Amber smiled gently to the other girl.

Tara had black hair that reached the middle of her back and it shined in the light as she moved. Her hazel eyes were bright and full of energy.

Walking over to the group Alan took the spot at the music stand.

"We should start on Any Way You Want It." Amanda tapped out the tempo she wanted "Also count out loud on rests."

-ERIC AND GRELL-

The pair wandered around from section to section. While it is true that Mr. Jones did not like people to be here during practice he let them stay because they always stayed out of the way and,when asked,helped out.

"Hey Grell what do you think? Should we use the green and pink flags for Alan's solo?" Marcy trotted up with two flags "Or the one with different shades of green?"

"I think they would look good if you tried this." Grell took the flags and started showing Marcy his idea.

Eric watched the two for a moment before walking away toward the back room. The flute section had left the door open so he walked on in and leaned against the wall. The only one playing was Alan. He really did have a talent for music.

"Alan were did you learn to play?" Amanda questioned

Alan played the last note and replied with "I was in the band at my old school and I took lessons from someone."

"Oh? Who?" Amber spoke up for the first time since meeting him other then the introductions.

"That's not important." he dodged.

"Let's work on horn angles and sliding now." Amanda quickly changed the subject.

Everyone nodded.

Tara looked over at the clock and said "Guys we should leave. Sectionals are over..."

Everyone mumbled agreements and gather their belongings. Alan lingered a bit longer and said "I want to work on my solo. Leave your stands and I will take them when I go."

Amanda looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"Alan?" Eric started after everyone else was gone.

"Yeah...umm...Eric,right?"

"Yeah,Eric. Anyway why did you dodge her question about your private lessons?"

"Like I said it is not important..." he mumbled before starting on the piece.

Eric sighed and listened to the other play. After about thirty minutes of working on the song he began to clean and put away his instrument.

"Thanks for the entertainment." Eric joked

"Thanks for the company." Alan said over his shoulder as he gathered the stands and walked out the door.

"Here let me help." Eric took some of the cold metal music stands from then smaller teen. Alan said nothing as he put away the stands.

Alan walked out into the cold air. The rain had stopped and a heavy mist had settled in the air. A shiver passed through him and he pulled his jacket tighter.

"Alan!" the voice was familiar to him somehow. He turned to find one of the other students from the band.

"You're Ronald,right?"

The blonde nodded clearly pleased that he was remembered "Yeah. I just on my way to my room when I saw you and now here I am."

"Yeah...here you are." he replied unenthusiastically

"So why did you show up so late you were never late for band camp."

"It's nothing..."

A knowing look crossed Ronald's face "Your knee again?"

Alan decided not to lie "Yeah...I got the swelling to go down but I can only do so much for the pain."

"Why don't you tell Mr. Jones about it? He would work with you on it so you won't overdue it."

"And that is why I have not told anyone other than William. How did you know? Oh right,you were with William when he helped me..." he replied but as he did his knee buckled and he fell to his left knee

"You alright?" Ronald was kneeling by his side now

"Yeah..." Alan stood and put most of his weight on the left leg.

"Alan why did you pretend to not know us the other day?"

"I wasn't in the mood for company." he looked down at his room key and found that he was at his room"This is my room. It was good talking to you Ronald." he pushed the key into the lock and opened the door. Not looking back at Ronald he walked in.

Ronald grinned and followed Alan into the room.

Alan looked up from unpacking his things "Not to be rude but why are you still here? It is almost curfew."

"This is my room."

"Huh? But I was told-"

"Roommates." Ronald cut him off and fell onto the other bed,putting his hands behind his head.

"I was not aware we had roommates."

"You missed the assembly this morning so of course not. I mean you did just move here after all." Ronald grinned and closed his eyes.

Alan said nothing as he grabbed his sweat pants and tank top and left the room. That was a disadvantage of dorms you had to share a bathroom with the people in your hall. Not that Alan really cared.

Ronald sighed and changed out of the clothes he had on and into some pajamas,plopping back onto his bed afterward. He looked over to Alan's bed. He had made it up before leaving. The black comforter had a silver spiral pattern on it. He looked up as the door opened and Alan walked back in wearing his light gray sweat pants and black tank top,both of which hung loosely from his small frame.

Alan walked over to his bed and sat cross legged on the it. Grabbing his sketch book and pencil he began to sketch absentmindedly.

Ronald watched as Alan expertly sketched what looked like a band out on the field. He was in awe at how good the sketch was. It looked flawless he captured every detail as he worked "Wow..." he mumbled as Alan finished off the sketch with 'AH' at the bottom of the page in a neat script.

"Is that your old band?"

Alan blushed as he realized that Ronald was watching him sketch. Looking away from the other male he placed the book on the shelf above the bed and mumbled "Yeah."after which he crawled under the thick comforter and removed his glasses,mumbling a good night he flipped off the light still blushing.

-NEXT DAY-

First and second period went by in a blur as he waited for band. They were getting their uniforms and trading for another size if needed. He pushed open the steel door and immediately pulled away by Ronald "Come on!"

Shaking free from the blonde's grip he said "Okay but no need to drag me." he hated to admit it but Ronald and William had grown on him. Following the excited blonde Alan soon found himself with William and the red head from the other day. Eric was talking to William when the pair approached.

"Here he is!" Ronald said happily.

"We think this will fit." William handed him the uniform.

"You don't waste time do you?" Alan mumbled as he slipped on the thick black bibers and green uniform jacket with gold buttons,for decoration only. He let William zip the jacket. Moving around a bit he said "Fits perfectly." *1

"Great!" Ronald tossed him the garnet bag and clothes hanger "Here ya go!"

"Why are you o excited Ronald?" Alan questioned

"The game is tomorrow!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Eric's Alan: **_…...nothing really happened in this chapter but the football game will be next! So stay tuned for more my lovely readers!

_**P.S.**_ I didn't proof over this one since I want to finish chapter 3 of A Demon's Love. Normally I do not post two at a time but I wanted this one out there to get your opinion.


	3. Let The Game Begin

_**Eric's Alan: **_So I was looking back over chapter 2 and realized I forgot to put this at the end.

*1- I don't know what other bands call them so I will explain. They are the black overall type things that have the zipper in the front. I know a lot of bands just use pants but we don't. I apologize for not putting this in the last chapter.

-GAME DAY-

The band room was filled with orderly chaos as everyone rushed around getting ready. Hat boxes and garnet bags lay scattered around the floor. Items,that had been discarded swiftly as people prepared, were now tossed around their sections. Hair brushes and make up,mostly by the color guard,clothing and shoes,books and homework,among other odd things. They had been called to the band room right after school ended since the game was going to start earlier than usual.

Alan zipped up William's jacket and turned around so he could do the same. While he was slipping on the white gloves Ronald popped out of nowhere are asked "Do you have any black duck tape?"

Alan strapped his black gauntlets "Yeah why?" he asked taking on of the many rolls of duck tape out of his bag and handing it to Ronald. He then removed his glasses and put then in the case which then went into his bag.

"Alexis' jacket has a hole in it. It got caught while they were moving her stand." he said before walking off.

Sticking the plume in his hat he put it on. The chin strap rubbed uncomfortably so he loosened it up some. Watching the others do crazy traditions Alan roamed off to the side. Some were rubbing the visor of another member's hat or doing odd dances with each other. Some were in a group singing their show tunes while others played up and down their scales or checked their instruments. He felt someone cover him eyes and another hand rub his hat. Trying to change their voice to make it hard for him to tell who it was they said "Guess who?"

"Amanda."

Laughing the girl uncovered his eyes and said "Yeah. Sorry I have to check everyone's uniform before we leave and thought I might have a little fun."

"No worries."

"Band ten hut!" Mr. Jones called out of the blue

Instantly dropping what they were doing or repositioning it everyone replied with "ONE!" as they snapped into attention and the room lapsed into silence.

"Five minutes before we need to go. Be ready. Pit go on and start moving toward the field. Meet outside once your are ready. Fall out."

Everyone resumed what they were doing,most of the band grabbed their tote bags or put their money and drinks in their friend's and went outside. Making sure the straps on his bag were securely over the wings on his uniform Alan quickly found William and made his way over to him.

As soon as got over there Alexis called them into attention. By the looks of it everyone was not outside.

"Everyone in an arch for warm up."

Doing as they were told they formed an arch. Well they tried to at least. If there was one thing they couldn't do it was make a circle or an arch.

"I give up!" Mr. Jones teased "No more circles!"

After running through bits of the show tunes they gathered around,more like attacked,Mr. Jones. Putting their hands on his back,stomach,or shoulders. The others put their hands on the person's shoulders in front of them.

Mr. Jones yelled "Band on three! One! Two! Three!"

"BAND!" which was then followed by cheering.

"Fall in!" Mr. Jones called ans everyone made a line. Drum major,then guard,then flutes,clarinets, trumpets,horns and saxes,trombones,tubas,and finally percussion. After checking to be sure everyone was there he call to the percussion in the back "Tap off!"

Tap tap tiggy-tap.

The band simultaneously started marking time.

Tap tap tiggy-tap. Tap tap tiggy-tap.

They started marching to the field. As they marched through the parking lot and passed the people waiting to get their ticket Alan heard "Good luck band!" "You rule!" "Do great!" among other praise from people who didn't even know them.

Tap tap tiggy-tap tap tap tap. The percussion began playing Spiders as they entered the gates and they all began their horn flashes.

Out,in,right,in,out,in,right,in. He chanted in his head. He noticed Tara,the only rookie in their section and the one in front of him, struggling to keep tempo and her feet on beat. He began speaking out loud for her until she got back in beat and gave a slight nod. The crowd of people walking around instantly made a clear path for their respected marching band. As they passed the stands the people who had made the path began to cheer and they were soon followed by the crowed. Glancing sideways but never missing a beat Alan found the stands were packed. He knew they were playing their main rivals. They stopped their horn flashes as the cadence became the original taps.

Tap tap tiggy-tap. Tap tap tiggy-tap.

As they reached the far end of the stands the pit fell into attention. The rookies fell out as they started up the steps but the veterans stayed in attention. After making it to their spots in the stands they remained in attention until Mr. Jones said "Fall out!" everyone did so and began to switch places with the others in their section so they were closer to their friends.

Alan scooted down the row until he was near William and Ronald. After about three minutes Mr. Jones called "Come on!"

Getting up he picked up his instrument and followed after the others. They moved as one even though they weren't called to attention and remained in step with each other. The band always played the National Anthem before the game. Never once had their principal had a person sing. The three broke apart and got into their spots. Falling into attention the group waited for Mr. Jones to give them the command.

After a few minutes they heard "Tap off!"

Tap tap tiggy-tap. The started forward. As they reached their designated year lines the band broke into groups of five and marked time until they heard the final taps.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap-ta-tiggy-tap which ended with a rim shot.

Alexis capped her hands "Band horns up!"

They followed their command.

Clapping again she called "Guard salute." which was followed by the bass drums giving thee taps in return. Alexis pointed at the lead snare and she began with a roll that fell into a decrescendo "One two!" she counted off.

Alan watched Alexis as conducted the band. Letting his eyes drift over the large crowd he found Ciel, Sebastian,and Claude at the top of the large bleachers.

After they ended the National Anthem Alexis gave the discrete que and they walked,still in attention, to their new place on the field to form a T.

They stood for what seemed like hours as the hot lights beat down on them. The bitter wind rushed through the night chilling the freezing band members. After awhile Alexis began to sway. At first nobody followed her but not long after she started a small section of the band moved in sync with her. Noticing none of the others were doing it around him he fell into a gentle sway as well. The silence was suffocating as they continued to wait. Another ten minutes passed before the crowd broke into a loud cheer as the football players emerged from the field house.

As they ran onto the field Alan breather a sigh of relief. His legs hand gone numb from standing there and the cold. As Alexis called them to attention they began to play Tiger Rag. The game had officially begun.

_**Eric's Alan: **_Oh great now any of the members of my old band will know me . before you fact check me please remember I changed it to match the story. I miss you guys! Anyway I know this is very very short but I though it would be a good spot to end. Most chapters will be much longer.


End file.
